


All I've Ever Wanted [Podfic]

by Sandstripe



Series: Zombiefic [Podfic] [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 07:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandstripe/pseuds/Sandstripe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where Zombies have taken over, the last five Hunters have tried their hardest to survive. But here, death happens as quickly as breath and they’re not immune. No one is. This is the final moment of Team Nice Dynamite and it’s not a happy one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I've Ever Wanted [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [All I've Ever Wanted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/784682) by [hey-cas (kendra)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kendra/pseuds/hey-cas). 



Mediafire: **Download** : [M4B](http://www.mediafire.com/download/kiu4as52ryxr42c/All+I%27ve+Ever+Wanted.m4b) (22 MBs)

Audiofic Archive: **Download** : [M4B and MP3](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/all-ive-ever-wanted) (22 MBs)

Running time [0:19:27]


End file.
